galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Somnibot
Somnibot appeared in 1996 TV series called Power Rangers Zeo. Somnibot is a female lullaby-singing, sleep-themed monster, created by Klank & Orbus on Mondo's suggestion, whose sleep-inducing power enabled her to put both human and machine into a deep sleep (the type of sleep that Snow White and Princess Aurora would fall into) by the hypnotic power of her singing; she uses a music- and brainwave-based hypnotic spell that both tires and weakens her victims (even herself), putting them into a deep sleep. She even attempted to place the Gold Ranger under the power of her lullaby and put him to sleep as well. She was first defeated in her battle with the Gold Ranger at a riverbank near Angel Grove. To protect themselves from being affected by the sleeping spell, Klank & Orbus both wear acoustic, spell-resistant headphones/earmuffs at one point. Her powers could not only work on humans but also fellow robots, as several Cogs become affected by her song twice during the episode, beginning to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. Even she, too, can fall under her spell's power. Somnibot speaks and sings with a very childlike-sounding voice similar to Prince Sprocket's and Notacon's. However, her spell is similar to Beamcaster's as well, as it involves the transmission of powerful energy waves (delta waves in her case) to initiate the hypnotic effects of sleep. In both of her forms, her primary method of attack is to induce sleep; an especially deep slumber that can be experienced by both humans and machines alike. She does this by singing a lullaby, while her eyes glow brightly like twinkling stars, intending to mesmerize and lull her opponents into sleepiness. As she sings, her hands emit a twinkling, powderlike substance that appears red or violet (depending on which footage is used). Her victims are then hit by the twinkle dust and briefly glow in that color. Her victims would then fall asleep and then possibly experience very sweet and peaceful dreams (albeit against their will), but she was destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord before they could be seen. If she could not be stopped, according to Zordon, her powers could leave behind what he called "permanent damage", meaning that most likely she would have used her powers to kill some of her victims just as her Sentai counterpart did. When Zordon was briefing the Rangers on Somnibot, Rocky mused that her spell (and in effect, her singing and presence itself) sounded like a good idea right then, as the Rangers were sleepy from overwork at the time and needed some rest. She is also described by Zordon as "King Mondo's latest creation" when he is briefing the Rangers on her. As seen with her second form, Somnibot feeds on massive charges of electricity. In her first form, she wears a large pink nightcap with white trim on her head and her voice is rather yawn-heavy on occasion, as if her singing puts her to sleep as well. True to her motif, she also makes various sleep- and bedtime-related puns and metaphors in her first form as well, specifically during her battle with the Gold Rangerat the riverbank, making her quite punny. In her second form, however, her puns become a little more dark and sinister. As explained, in her first form she is very narcoleptic. Overall, she has a very adorable-looking appearance in her primary form, resembling a cute cartoon robot. After her initial defeat, she returns with a giant, megaphone-shaped speaker where her face used to be. Even the Gold Ranger is no match for her powered-up sleeping spell and her attitude is much nastier, her characteristic sleepiness and sweet-looking nature entirely gone. Later when she grows huge, she is destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord but not before arrogantly claiming herself to be invincible. Queen Machina later fretted over Somnibot's destruction, though her husband was asleep at the time. Somnibot was later seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. It is unexplained how she got revived from the Zeo Ultrazord finisher, but she was resurrected from the assault with no permanent injury. She has not been seen since. She was not seen among the monsters in King Mondo's monster army, leaving her final fate unconfirmed, but it can be assumed that she was destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave because, despite her docile and harmless initial appearance, she had used her sleep induction abilities only for evil. Unlike other monsters that have come before her and since (with the exception of Waspicable), Somnibot's personality is very childlike, playful and yet despite her sweet-natured appearance she is pretty deceptive in her first form, due to the fact that she has a very nurturing, non-threatening initial appearance and sleep-based powers. However, she was putting people to sleep (and sending them to the Dream World) against their will, which is wrong and she clearly didn't care given her enthusiasm on continuing to do so. In her second form, however, she is far more sinister and overconfident after she has been given a power boost and an upgrade to her appearance. In both forms, she is very dedicated to her mission of singing the Rangers to sleep. She also is very proud of her singing ability, though she understands whether or not to sing and cast her spell (as she almost put a Quadrafighter pilot to sleep, which would have spelled disaster for her). However, her confidence got the best of her when she arrogantly declared to the Rangers that she was invincible before getting destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord, which she called a "fancy contraption". To this end, she takes her power very seriously and isn't above boasting about her spell's powerful nature, proclaiming "This is too easy!" and laughing wickedly when she puts several Angel Grove citizens to sleep against their will in Angel Grove Park. When her spell is finally stopped, she is not at all distraught, wanting to take on the Rangers directly "with her own powers" despite her being rendered power''less'' due to her frequency being terminated and her power broken. Her hubris proved to be her literal undoing when she is destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord. She is also quite punny, making various sleep- and bedtime-related puns and metaphors in both of her forms (most monsters built on a certain "theme" tend to make many puns and metaphors, and she is no exception). Modus and Arsenal Somnibot's powers are based on music and song, specifically the singing of lullabies. Her main ability is possessing a singing voice that makes anyone, whether organic or machine, fall asleep upon hearing her cradle song - similar to how the Sirens of Greek mythology used their beautiful singing to lure sailors and their crew to their doom. In other words, her powers are essentially based on song. However, Zordon states that the main source of her powers is her delta wave frequency (which somehow matches that of the human brain), which must be altered in order for the spell to be broken. Her singing just serves as the incantation and as a method of focusing the delta waves to her victims, and thus has the power to control a human's or robot's circadian rhythm and delta waves, creating the intended effect of falling asleep during the daytime. Her singing appears to harmonize with the delta waves (the pink energy and twinkle dust that she spreads) to force relaxation and sleep on her victims. Her lullaby singing and twinkle dust spreading is keyed solely toward that purpose, and her glowing eyes serve as a fixation point. However, even she too can fall under her spell's power, as she yawns and tells the Quadrafighter pilot to awaken her once they get to Angel Grove, taking a short power nap. Despite her cartoony appearance and gentle, childlike voice, her powers make her a hazardous threat, especially on moving vehicles like cars, buses and trucks, and on planes and trains too. The Rangers' Zeo power frequencies, which somehow match hers, are said by Alpha to have been altered by him (prior to them morphing and teleporting to the riverbank) to protect them from her spell, but the spell is so strong that little can be done to stop the Rangers from going to the dream world. The Power Chamber's computer systems also apparently cannot pick up her song's amplitude when she is casting her sleeping spell, as this is mentioned twice by Alpha and Billy. Thus, Billy and Alpha are unaffected by Somnibot's singing. Her power and abilities change and evolve as she goes through multiple forms: * In her first and most recognized form, she sings and hums the lullaby "Rock-a-Bye Baby" (or a song to the lullaby's melody, as is the case with the Rangers), making anyone within a short range fall asleep and are drained of their energy while hearing it; this form affects the Zeo Rangers, several civilians and several Cogs. She can also fire pink energy spheres from her mouth as projectiles. Her eyes glow a brilliant red to violet when she sings, her eyes resembling twinkling stars. Her victims also glow as well, being drained of their energy as they slowly fall asleep. She also waves her arms as well, sending a blanket of warm, red to violet energy and sparkling twinkle dust (resembling red to violet beams of twinkling starlight) that spreads over her soon-to-be-dreaming victims, specifically the Rangers. * In her final form, granted to her by Klank after being blasted apart by the Gold Ranger, her head has become megaphone-shaped and her sleeping spell is much stronger than before, to the point where her victims glow white instead of red or violet as they are being drained of their life force. Her body is now a stronger golden color as her way of mocking the one who blasted her apart. She finally gets shorted out by a power surge courtesy of Alpha 5, terminating her delta wave frequency, stopping her concert and returning the Rangers' energy to them. Before the short out, the spell is powerful enough to even affect the Gold Ranger. She stops singing after a short while, however. Arsenal * Her Voice: Somnibot's singing voice seems to possess magical abilities. She primarily uses her voice in song to put people and other robots to sleep. Her primary lullaby is "Rock-a-Bye Baby" and she often sings to the song's melody. Somnibot's singing is a talent that she utilizes as part of her spell. * Twinkle Dust and Energy Waves: In addition to her singing, Somnibot has the ability to entrance anyone into a deep slumber, using the red to violet twinkle dust and energy waves that are emitted from her hands. She uses both of these things in tandem for her spell to work correctly (when she is in both forms), though she seems to struggle a bit in her second form as it took a bit longer for her to put Bulk to sleep. Her twinkle dust is also now colored white, like that of the brightest stars in the night sky. * Her Frequency: According to Zordon, the main source of Somnibot's powers is her brainwave frequency, which can work on both humans and machines alike. It must be altered or terminated, according to him, in order for her to be defeated. * Energy Balls: Somnibot has no tangible (i.e.: she can hold them in her hand) weapons. However, she can fire concentrated pink energy spheres from her mouth (in rapid succession) as projectiles to attack her opponents, similar to Pineoctopus's attack. This same attack is utilized by Digster as well, only they shoot out of the gatling gun located on his right shoulder. See Also * Bara Gūsuka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Barbara Goodson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Power Rangers Universe